Revenge can be sweet
by SodasGurl
Summary: This is a Tommy Boy fic. Paul is out of jail and back. Forget his so called wife this time he has a new girl who knows how to handle herself. Together they plan on seeking revenge on none other than… Tommy Boy


Ok this is a fic for the movie Tommy Boy. There was no place for this which really sux but I'm making it anyway =) Rated PG 13 for language and possible sexual situations but nothing too bad =) Oh and this is a few years after the movie ended so almost everyone is married to someone. The only people I own are Rebecca and Anya and whoever else I decide to add along the way but I put the cast so far on here so everyone but Anya and Rebecca I don't own them ok enough of a disclaimer for the first chapter so on to the cast and story. Oh and I'm putting a short description of my people in here to tell who they are.  
  
Cast: Paul Barish- The typical bad guy. Tommy helped put him in jail but now he's back for revenge.  
  
Anya Reynolds- Paul's new girlfriend, She's tough and helps Paul to get what he wants.  
  
Tommy Callahan- President and owner of Callahan Auto  
  
Michelle Callahan- Tommy's wife and childhood friend  
  
Richard Hayden- Vice President of Callahan Auto and Tommy's best friend  
  
Rebecca Hayden- Richards wife and Tommy's childhood friend, but kind of a ditz.  
  
Beverly Zalinsky- Paul's Ex-wife and now co owner of Zalinsky Auto  
  
Ray Zalinsky- President and owner of Zalinsky Auto (I forgot the name so I came up with this one I don't know if that's right or not so.)  
  
Summery: Paul is out of jail and back. Forget his so called wife this time he has a new girl who knows how to handle herself. Together they plan on seeking revenge on none other than. Tommy Boy.  
  
  
  
Paul stepped off the bus and looked around.  
  
"Sandusky, certainly not what I would call home but." A young girl walked up next to him and placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"Shhh were only here for a while then we can get out of this hell hole." Paul smiled wrapping an arm around her pulling her close.  
  
"Your right babe lets go." He kissed her deeply before continuing to their hotel.  
  
******* (Callahan Auto)  
  
"Thank you sir and we will have that order out by tomorrow." Tommy Callahan stood up and shook the hand of his newest client. The man nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Well Richard we did it again, that's the last of the orders we're done." Tommy sighed then turned to his partner smiling.  
  
"Mr. Callahan you're ten O'clock is here."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Callahan please tell them I'll be right there." Michelle smiled and went back to her desk to talk to a young woman. The woman smiled and sat down in her chair.  
  
"Hey Richard have you ever seen her here before?" Tommy asked looking at the girl sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"Yea she's called your wife and she works here." He replied looking up at Tommy.  
  
"No not Michelle, there's a girl out there. I have never seen her around before." Richard stood and looked out the window.  
  
"Nope never seen her. But here's a hint on finding out who she is. Ask her, she's your next appointment." Tommy turned and starred at Richard and sighed.  
  
"Yea your right. Hey Michelle tell her she can come in now please." Tommy called and Michelle nodded.  
  
"Mr. Callahan will se you now." The woman smiled taking off her dark glasses.  
  
"Thank you." She continued back to Tommy's office and sat down.  
  
"Mr. Callahan My name is Kelly Daniels I'm from the State Correctional Facilities I need to ask you a few questions about a man named Paul Barish if you don't mind." Tommy nodded and took a seat across from her.  
  
Michelle and Richard watched as Tommy answered the woman's questions. Finally the woman stood and shook hands with Tommy and opened the door.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Callahan you have been very helpful and thank you for your time."  
  
"No problem Mrs. Daniels I'm glad I could help." Kelly smiled and walked out of the office. Michelle turned to Tommy.  
  
"Who was that?" Tommy shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know she said she was from the State Correctional Facilities and she wanted to talk to me about Paul."  
  
"And.?" Richard said after a pause.  
  
"He's out of jail and on probation she wanted to know if I was ok with it and if I would like a restraining order against him. I told her it wouldn't be necessary. She seemed a little weird but I don't know." Tommy sighed and sat back down. Michelle thought about what Tommy said for a moment then shrugged it off. She was probably just some woman trying to get attention drawn to her by making up stuff.  
  
********* (Outside)  
  
The woman walked around the corner and ran into a man standing outside the shop.  
  
"Hey how did it go?" He looked down at her smiling as she removed her glasses and wig letting her long blond hair to fall around her shoulders.  
  
"Perfect, We can continue with our plan Tommy wont suspect a thing." Paul smiled an evil grin and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Great job Anya lets get out of here before someone sees us." Anya smiled and put her arm around his waist as they ducked into the shadows.  
  
  
  
OK I have plans for everything so if anything is confusing it will become clear soon I promise please read and review and let me know what you think =) Thanx Peace 


End file.
